<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Indigo Night by Eliana_debrey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771088">Indigo Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliana_debrey/pseuds/Eliana_debrey'>Eliana_debrey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brujay week 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha Talia al Ghul, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Cunnilingus, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Parent Talia al Ghul, Politics, Sexism, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliana_debrey/pseuds/Eliana_debrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alpha King of Gotham, Bruce Wayne, is promised to marry the Omega Prince Jasim Al Ghul. But before marrying him, the king needs to meet his prince.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ducra &amp; Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Ra's al Ghul &amp; Jason Todd, Talia Al Ghul/ Tiger, Talia al Ghul &amp; Jason Todd, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Bruce Wayne, more than heavily implied unrequited Slade Wilson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brujay week 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BruJay Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Indigo Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey!<br/>This is the last day and last fill I'll do for the Brujay week 2021, hope you all had fun and that you are all good!<br/>There will be another chapter after or before the events take place to deal with Jason and Slade's relationship.</p><p>All of this came from American Gods and the genius "truce implies war" thing, I had to write this when I heard it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Nanda Parbat was a beautiful yet unforgiving place, it took a three-week journey by boat and then a full three days of horse riding to finally reach the beautiful city carved in the mountain. If you had any chance you would come before winter for it was harsh to foreigners, fortunately, summer was long and monsoon rains brief.</p><p class="p1">King Bruce had studied in Nanda Parbat close to the hidden thinkers of this world, the geniuses who fled their own countries to be accepted and nurtured safe in Nanda Parbat. He trained with the Demon Head himself at that time and was almost called his heir, but he had his own kingdom to rule and had to leave promising to cherish every bit of knowledge he had managed to learn far away from the western countries.</p><p class="p1">Bruce longed to see again the colorful city.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Yet, King Bruce wasn’t so sure he wanted to meet with the Demon Head again. Ra’s Al Ghul had almost been a father to him, but the man was ruthless and had delusions of grandeur, a will to conquer, Gotham and Bruce had been pawns for the old king towards the expansion of his power. But a pawn was only a pawn when it let itself being manipulated, and Bruce didn’t take kindly as to being moved around an imaginary board. He fought against the Eastern king using diplomacy and trades.</p><p class="p1">Until Lex Luthor appeared, threatening King Kal El and his allies, forming tight bonds with Bruce's enemies, Duke Roman Sionis had even ignored Bruce’s command to present himself to the court. Bruce needed allies, powerful, trained, wealthy allies. Of course, Ra’s Al Ghul knew of his predicament and he had a deal for the spouseless alpha King of Gotham. A rare, eligible omegan prince heir to the demon head: one Jasim Al Ghul.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Tales of the omega’s beauty reached King Bruce’s court, he pretended to pay no mind to them, but when Queen Diana of Themyscira said that she had indeed been baffled by the little prince's soft face and pretty sapphire-like eyes, Bruce was inclined to believe her.</p><p class="p1">The king received no portrait, barely a few gifts from the prince during their short courtship, one small dagger, blade bent like a wave, sharp, and red snake scales on the handle mixed with silver, a beautiful but used weapon, probably the prince’s favorite. Bruce had answered with traditional western omegan clothes of white and blue fur, he received a book after, written in Nanda Parbat's traditional language, one that Bruce hadn’t taken the time to study for years now. He kept the book with him, unable to read it entirely, but he understood the content, tales of noble omegas warriors, kings, and queens. Obviously, the robes the prince was gifted with didn’t appeal to him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Nanda Parbat stood proudly peaking out of the red stone of the mountain, gold and green fabrics dripping richly from the roof to roll around large red pillars. Finger-applied paints on the walls, banners shaking because of the wind, making them sound like whips cracking in the air. In front of Bruce and his royal guard stood proudly what was probably only a small percentage of the Head’s army: the League.</p><p class="p1">Bruce leaped from his horse and slammed his two feet on the ground, dust moved around him, his horse scraping the ground from nervousness, he could feel his master’s unease. Two other guards jumped after him, his trusted advisor Timothy Drake, and Bruce’s own adopted son Prince Dick Grayson. They stepped on each side of their liege, hands on their swords eyeing the army in front of them suspiciously.</p><p class="p1">One loud band against the ground made the soldiers open a way for the King of Gotham, now the western king could see the two large and heavy red wooden doors. They opened slowly, the wood cracking and moving as it was pushed to the side by foor servants for each door. Dick scoffed next to Bruce, Tim was watching attentively the scene unfold.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Drums, loud and slow thrummed as two figures stepped slowly outside, one man and one woman both dressed in beautiful robes and shawls. One was black and green, proud and straight: Ra’s Al Ghul; the other was dressed in gold and black.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Talia,” Bruce whispered.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The two figures stopped in the middle waiting for Bruce to take half of the trip to join him, Tim chuckled under his breath, he waited for Bruce to take the decision standing still.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Powerplay,“ he muttered under his breath.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Symbolic,” Bruce answered.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Bruce took the first step, he took the gift he brought back for Ra’s, worrying the red silk sheet would catch in his gloves. He walked slowly, the two knights behind him following his pace, he focused on Ra’s even if eyes wandered from time to time towards Talia. Once he reached them, Bruce dropped to one knee in front of the surprised but content face of Ra’s, and the amused smile of Talia. Richard and Timothy followed soon enough.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Honorable Demon Head, accept this gift as a token of my gratitude,” Bruce said putting the bundle over his head.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Ra’s grabbed it, unceremoniously opened it, he let a small chuckle escape him and eyed the bowed head in front of him with unconcealed amusement.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You are cocky, boy, for giving back a gift I, myself, left to you all these years ago,” Bruce looked up, a small grin on his face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I thought it was fitting, I give back something I took, before taking something else.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Rise, King Bruce of Gotham, your gift is welcomed and I will bestow hospitality upon you and your men for you and them shall be as my family.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Bruce towered the older man but Ra’s Al Ghul was still an impressive alpha, one that hadn’t aged a day from the last time Bruce had seen him. Dick and Tim stood after him, Ra’s turned back towards his home leaving his daughter alone with the three Gotham nobles. She eyed Bruce and gave a small glance at the two knights behind him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You’ve grown old, Bruce,” she said, potent alpha scent escaping her suddenly. Tim took a step back, his nose more sensitive than others.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Just like you, Talia, marriage doesn’t suit you,” she grinned.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Marriage suits me greatly, you can only wish it suits you as good,” she said turning, her long hair slapping Bruce in the face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Bruce followed her with a discreet smile. She didn’t need to know he found her amusing. Dick and Tim walked too, whispering to each other.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“The audacity, he wasn’t even here to welcome his future husband,” Dick said a bit louder, definitely loud enough to reach Talia’s ears.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Jasim thought that he had more important affairs to tend to.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“More important than his future husband?” Tim chirped.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You can take the affair up to him, Jasim would be delighted to talk to you about what he thinks of this wedding,” Talia smiled.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Before they stepped inside the cool palace, Bruce caught a glimpse of someone eyeing him from one of the balconies, he managed to see their wrists and hands covered in silver jewels, and deep blue eyes squinted in a frown. Tim bumped into Bruce who had been standing still, and just like that the fleeting moment was over.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Talia guided them to their chambers, she showed Bruce how the palace changed, lead them to the market where colorful spices enchanted Dick, and astrolabes stole Tim’s attention for a handful of seconds. Talia kept walking not bothering to look if they were still following them.</p><p class="p1">Finally, when another set of heavy doors opened they gawked at the garden. Bruce had forgotten the glory of this majestic heaven. Talia sat on a small rocky wall, she tapped on the seat next to her with her nails for Bruce to join. He obliged with a small sigh, birds flew over them, Bruce could hear the waterfall coming directly from the mountain splashing somewhere.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“How have you been?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m the queen of Kandahar, how do you think I have been?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hmm, that bad then,” Talia chuckled.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It could have been worse.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“How so?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I could have been the queen of Gotham.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I probably deserved that one.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You need to get used to it, Jasim will probably be meaner.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“He has a temper,” Bruce said but it was more like a question.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“To put plainly, yes.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They stayed sitting in silence until the sun turned the sky red and clouds pink. Talia stood up, brushed her robe, and took off her shawl to feel the wind in her long dark locks. Bruce watched her back for a long time until she turned and sighed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Do you remember where the pool is?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I think I do,” he answered puzzled.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Maybe you go take a look tomorrow in the evening. You might catch something there.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“A water spirit?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Someone infinitely more slippery,” she smiled.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">His bedroom was beautiful, fur on the floor to keep his feet warm and lavender-smelling linens. He had some clothes prepared for the trip but Ra’s Al Ghul had made sure he would have something good enough for his court. He’d have to join the feast for the night with Richard and Timothy and he would meet his betrothed, finally see him, talk to him even.</p><p class="p1">One servant came to get him she had a silver ribbon in her dark hair, he could smell the spicy perfume of mated omega on her, her throat was covered with a collar but he could still see the pinkish skin of a recently healed bite mark on her dark skin.</p><p class="p1">The servant kept looking down, didn’t dare meet Bruce’s eyes, and barely glanced at his knight even though Richard was trying his best to chitchat.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Bruce noticed that both Dick and Tim were gifted new clothes too, one wearing yellow and green just a shade different from the Al Ghul's green and the other in blue and gold. Bruce exchanged a small glance with Timothy and looked down at his robe, Timothy gave a tight smile.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“My favorite colors,” he said, “disposed on my bed before I arrived, smelling like lemongrass.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ra’s has eyes and ears everywhere, we are in his territory. Watch out,” Bruce whispered back, sure that Dick already realized that.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They stepped into a large lively room, music and dancers already entertaining the other guests Bruce knew would be here. He caught the eyes of the King of Kandahar and nodded, the other gave it back stiffly. Tiger had studied with him for last year Bruce spent in Nanda Parbat, they were friends once upon a time, until Tiger married Talia for her connections, for Ra’s. Bruce didn’t like his friend marrying another one only because he needed power. He reflected on it since, admitted he was young and naive at the time, apologized for the insults that slipped his mouth, yet fate had a strange way to make things even. Bruce wasn’t a small prince anymore and he finally understood Tiger’s helplessness.</p><p class="p1">Tiger stepped towards him, two glasses of wine in his hands. The man looked older, stronger, and less carefree than the last time Bruce saw him. Tiger handed him one of the drinks and let a small smile on his lips.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What did you say again?” Tiger said looking thoughtful. “Ah, yes! Only a poor excuse of a king would marry Ra’s Al Ghul’s heir.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Something like that, indeed,” Bruce conceded. Tiger snorted behind his glass.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Here to both of us, poor excuses of kings,” he said knocking his glass against Bruce’s. Bruce emptied his glass an amused glint in his eyes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“How is Talia treating you?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“She is playing nice, but you should worry about your own Al Ghul, Bruce. Jasim is all push and no pull. They grow up venomous here, Ra’s makes sure of it.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I take it that you know him.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“He likes to travel and see Talia. She is more of a mother than a sister to him after all.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I didn’t know Ra’s took a new omega lover after Sora,” Bruce whispered to Tiger. Bruce didn’t have the network Ra’s enjoyed and if the old ruler wanted to keep secrets, he could.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“He didn’t. Jasim was adopted, I thought you’d know for sure,” Tiger said surprised.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I didn’t,” but Tiger was smiling at him like he knew something else. “What?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Nothing,” Tiger answered hands up.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Slowly enough the guests sat around the table, Dick now talking with Tiger that he knew from his own training days in Kandahar, and Tim listening attentively to the court astronomer, Tim was a traveler, and finding new ways to map the world was his passion, and most of the time maps and stars work together.</p><p class="p1">Bruce sat next to Ra’s who was at the head of the table and next to Talia. There was an empty chair in front of Bruce, but Nanda Parbat’s king didn’t pay it any mind, he talked with Bruce about the Gardens and asked him if he had time to see the new baths they built during his absence. Bruce answered back and slowly the irritation due to his fiancé’s absence disappeared.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The food came, new dancers replaced the others, and they started to tease the guests. One of them approached Richard who was sitting in Bruce’s diagonal. The dancer approached, feet light, face hidden behind a blue veil, paint on his fingers, arms, and ankles dressed with silver just like the other performers.</p><p class="p1">Dick to his honor didn’t look troubled but he watched the petite dancer going around him with utmost interest, not losing any movement with his eyes, the dancer said something that made him frown, maybe because he didn’t understand and suddenly the dancer stole Dick’s curved saber. The knight reacted swiftly almost grabbing the dancer’s arm but the boy was faster. The laugh that tinkled was far too mocking to be innocent.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Sit down, Richard, and enjoy,” Ra’s said sitting against the back of his chair hiding his smile behind his glass.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The dancer moved gracefully towards a guard standing tall and proud, Bruce recognized him with a grimace. The boy took the soldier’s ceremonial saber with a quick bow and Slade Wilson gave him an amused smile.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Two sword dance,” Bruce answered to Dick’s silent question, earning him a satisfied smile from Ra’s Al Ghul.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The other dancers joined the first one in the middle of the room and slowly Bruce lost track of the small thief. Robes twirled as the dancers fell into position, their swords handle resting in their hands and blade touching the ground. They stood up as the music started, twisting in weird angles and then standing totally. Their robes turned around them as they twisted, arms moving rhythmically from one side to the other. The choreography was impressive on its own but the sheer number of dancers was even more breathtaking. The drums stopped suddenly and the dancers all fell back into place, silence in the room.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The first dancer walked back up to Richard saber in hand, he put it back where it belonged under Dick’s suspicious stare. Ignoring him the performer turned back towards the soldier he stole the other blade from and sheathed back the saber looking Slade in the eyes, they exchanged some words that made the soldier grin.</p><p class="p1">The dancer turned back to the table, Ra’s was staring at him, Bruce understood quickly after that.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Does Jasim dance often for the guests?” he asked his future father-in-law.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Only when he wants to show that he can handle a sword,” Ra’s answered with a delighted smile on his face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I would hardly call that handling a sword,” Richard answered back, probably still pissed from the little trick.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Ra’s smiled at him nodding slowly as if to concede the point, but Bruce knew the old monarch, he didn’t concede, never. He turned back to the dancer, the Prince, who was now walking towards the table, Wilson was behind him staring at Bruce. He pulled the Prince’s chair and helped him sit down. Bruce, Dick, and Tim stood up until the young man was sitting comfortably, Talia chuckled.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“That was a magnificent performance, your highness,” Bruce said first waiting for the deep blue eyes to meet his, but the prince kept looking down.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“<a id="return1" name="return1"></a><a class="hovertext2" href="#return1"></a>,” he answered softly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A servant slipped next to Bruce and filled his glass carefully. He heard Talia small irritated sigh next to him but didn’t pay attention to her. His eyes were on Jasim waiting for him to say something more, or even to look at him. Silence. Even Richard was met with a polite nod but nothing else. Behind Jasim, Slade glanced at Bruce from time to time.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“More wine,” Ra’s ordered the servant that was still behind Bruce.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Here too,” Richard asked.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The small steps walked around Ra’s, filled his glass. Bruce decided to leave the poor boy in front of him alone and turned his attention back to the king sitting next to him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Is it strawberry wine?” he inquired. Ra’s stopped staring at the servant and looked at Bruce.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You’re quite the detective, Bruce, yes it is,” Ra’s chuckled.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Bruce saw the servant walking around, he caught the small caress he gave Slade’s gloved hand as he walked past him to reach Richard. Slade barely reacted, a small movement of his Adam's apple, almost invisible but Bruce was looking for it. The servant stood next to Dick and filled his drink. He looked up and locked his gaze with Bruce.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“<a id="return1" name="return1"></a><a class="hovertext1" href="#return1"></a>,” Bruce said without thinking when he saw the deep blue eyes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Jasim will do,” the young man answered while he put the decanter on the table, there was a smile in that voice.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The young man in front of Bruce deflated suddenly. He looked up at his prince, head buried in his shoulders. Jasim put a hand on his back.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Thank you, you can go back to your duties,” the boy scattered without looking back.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jasim sat slowly and took off the veil that was hiding half of his face. Bruce detailed the boy’s face slowly, carving his straight nose and plush lips in his mind for all eternity. Jasim took his glass and threw it back quickly before pushing back with his thumb the small drop of wine, that was rolling down from the corner of his mouth, between his lips. Jasim smiled at Bruce.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Up to your expectations?“ he asked resting his face on his hand making his bracelets cling against each other as they fell down his forearm.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes, and you?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“We’ll see,” Jasim teased.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jasim ignored Bruce the rest of the evening, he barely talked but sure snorted when he thought someone said something ridiculous. Richard was charmed and Timothy, by the redness of his ears, seemed to be wooed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Did you at least dance?” Bruce asked suddenly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Absolutely, I stole the swords too,” he said biting in one olive and some bread.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“When did you exchange them?” Tim asked surprised. Jasmin scoffed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“While we were dancing of course.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Impressive,” the young counselor whispered.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I didn’t see it,” Richard muttered.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Because you were looking, not watching,” Jasim answered leaning towards the knight with a grin, amusement making his eyes sparkle.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The night came fast and Bruce left the table with his two knights. He wished a good night to both the royal family and went on his way. Suspiciously, Wilson didn’t move from where he stood the entire night stopping Bruce from getting too close to the prince as he walked up to Richard. Their shoulders brushed more than they bumped against each other but Bruce caught the nasty glare. Bruce saw the prince hiding his laugh and brushing his fingers against his guard’s wrist.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Bruce’s bedroom could open on a large balcony over the gardens, the night was clear, quiet. Enough for him to hear the voices coming from the gardens. He recognized the prince and Ra’s, they were talking. Precisely, Ra’s was talking and Jasim listening, looking at the flowers like they were the most interesting thing in the world. Ra’s looked pissed off maybe because of the small trick Jasim played at the feast. Bruce couldn’t hear everything, but his eyes ran over Jasim’s body and how the moon would catch his jewels.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You are a child,” Ra’s screamed, all alpha growl.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“And you’re a liar,” Jasim answered. “You promised you would never sell me off to some foreign king, and yet,” he kept going still angry.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“We can’t always have what we want.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I didn’t ask for a lot, one thing. One little thing. I’m not even your son,” the slap rang loud and clear in the gardens.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Talk back one more time, child,” Ra’s threatened. “I gave you a better life, took you from these slums and you dare question me. You should be on your knees thanking me, you are marrying a king. You better forget about that low-life merc…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Enough. I’m sorry, I apologize I forgot my place, alpha,” Jasim said quickly cutting Ra's.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Good. Stay in the garden, reflect, cool down, and then go straight to your room. Don't even think about mocking me in front of our guests again.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes, Alpha.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Bruce heard Ra’s storming out of the gardens, heavy doors slammed behind him leaving the prince standing in the gardens. Bruce saw the boy hugging himself and finally looking up to something.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry, for what he said.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Don’t apologize for that old cunt,” the deep voice answered. “How is your face?” Bruce saw a shadow reaching for the prince’s face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Don’t worry, I’m still pretty,” the shadow chuckled before wrapping Jasim in strong arms.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It felt intimate, too much for Bruce as an audience, too caring and sweet for a prince and a simple guard. He watched closely as Wilson brushed Jasim’s hair behind his ear. It wasn’t just caring, Wilson was devoted to the small prince. Jasim looked up to his guard and gave him a painful smile before pushing him away. Wilson let go, so tender that it felt ridiculous coming from such a huge man. Before he could go back inside and pretend he didn’t see anything, Bruce locked eyes once again with the petite prince. Bruce took a step back, weirdly ashamed to be a witness of this display of affection.</p><p class="p1">As he lay down in the silk linens, Bruce tried to not think too much about the intimacy the prince and his knight displayed. He was not an idiot, princes didn’t associate with simple mercenaries because they were good companions, and they didn’t let the bloodthirsty warriors touch them just because they wanted to have fun, not with such reverence. Bruce would have to talk with Talia, or Jasim himself to have answers.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Morrow came waking up Bruce who enjoyed for the first time in years a lazy morning. He stretched under the sunlight that was coming through his windows. Fresh cold water was on the desk of the room waiting with a clean washcloth. Bruce would go to the baths in the evening or the pool if he trusted Talia’s little hint.</p><p class="p1">A servant knocked on his door telling him they had robes for him that their king wanted to gift him. They walked in looking everywhere but at Bruce, their heads were bowed but their actions efficient, they cleared the room quickly enough leaving the Gothamite alone for him to dress. They told him behind the door that he was asked to join Queen Talia in the gardens for her breakfast.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Talia sat alone at the table while waiting for him, she showed with a swift movement of her hand where he should sit. Bruce obeyed shaking his head to hide his small smile. He watched her as she poured some tea for the both of them, and dropped a lemon slice in hers. She sat back a raisin rolling between her henna-marked fingers. Bruce sipped on his tea happy to enjoy the calm of the morning.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Your knights woke up before you,” she stated looking pensively at the gardens.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Did they?” Bruce asked mindlessly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“They forced my husband to participate in a horse race,” she sighed. “Tiger could never refuse a challenge, you know him.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Good for him, I can enjoy the most beautiful alpha of the city,” Bruce said behind his cup.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“My tea has enough honey as it is, Bruce. No need to sweet-talk me.“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Is it sweet-talking if I’m telling the truth?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Keep your praises for Jasim, he could do with a few,” she whispered the end, but Bruce made sure to remember.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m sure he hears enough from his personal guard,” Talia coughed in her tea.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Fucker,” she hissed, unladylike, Bruce gave her his best shit-eating grin. “We’ll talk about that later,” she answered finally, and Bruce heard ‘Ra’s’ spies’.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“If you insist.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They walked through the gardens and Talia showed him the new baths, she said her father couldn't get enough of them. Bruce told her that her father’s skin would probably melt if soaked enough, she elbowed him in the stomach but laughed behind her hair.</p><p class="p1">Talia left him alone after a whole hour walking with him, she told him her father was probably looking for her. Bruce accompanied her back to the market where he stopped to take a look at what the merchants were displaying. He tried the spices under their proud faces knowing that had he probably never tasted anything as good as they sold, and they would have been right. Bruce thought that he would probably bring some to Cassandra and Duke that he left in charge of Gotham while he was away.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The king once only a mere student stopped in front of what had been his university all these years ago. He went through the door and slowly remember the corners, finding that the old place never changed. He heard voices coming from the amphitheater, a woman dressed in a white long dress was drawing on the ground with a long stick while she explained how the human heart worked. The class was silent except for the few questions, people completely mesmerized by the old beta.</p><p class="p1">Bruce stayed until the lesson stopped, he observed the students slowly leaving and talking to each other so fast that he didn’t get half of what they said, he frowned, his Latin wasn’t so dusty he wouldn’t understand them. The loud bang made him look up to catch the old woman watching him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You are still alive,” he said in guise of hello.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“And you grew to look like Thomas,” she answered.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Bruce walked down the steps to face her, Ducra was still as small as he remembered her from when he studied here. But her glare could make anyone ploy to their knees. She didn’t look pleased under her wrinkled face, her arms were crossed and lips thinner than he thought was possible.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You came to steal another one of my students?” she asked.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I didn’t ask to marry him, Ducra,” she clicked her tongue.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hell you did, <a id="return1" name="return1"></a><a class="hovertext3" href="#return1"></a>,” she interrupted him harshly. “Don’t lie to me, you’re not a liar, and if you grew to become one I would be ashamed to call myself your teacher.”</p><p class="p1">Bruce looked down, feeling like the teenager he once was. She sighed before slowly walking up to him and pressed her hand against his forearm. Bruce looked her in the eyes, and for a split-second, he saw pity.</p><p class="p1">“Just promise me you won’t trap him in your big western castle. Jasim is a love child of freedom and nature. He’ll wither and rot locked up, even in the biggest and prettiest room of your palace,” she said softly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You care for him.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Anyone who truly knows him cares for him,” she answered simply.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Like his guard?” he asked. She cursed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“That idiot,” she sighed. “If Ra’s hears that, you know, Jasim won’t be the one getting punished, but he’ll hate you until the day he dies. Do you hear me?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes,” Bruce answered looking her in the eyes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Good,” she looked down and then up. “Now tell me about Gotham, is it still dark and disgusting?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Night came slowly as if the omegan goddess of the night herself was having fun mocking the foreign king. But sunset came and Bruce headed to the pool begging Talia to have said the truth. He pushed through bushes and palm trees to finally find it, bigger, more beautiful than before. The red sunlight bounced against the water and the white tiles. But the pool’s beautiful sight was only completed by the prince on his belly one hand in the water, the other propping his head up.</p><p class="p1">Jasim turned his head to look at Bruce as soon as the man reached the pool. He stared at the king for two beats and chuckled.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Don’t worry, Slade. The king just wants to talk,” he said as the soldier let go of the dagger he was holding.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Prince,” the warrior started but Jasim stopped him with a glare.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Go take a walk. I’ll scream if the king attempts something.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Slade looked at Bruce and then at Jasim, and finally decided to comply. He gave a short nod to Bruce and walked past him, alpha smell oozing off of him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Came to talk about our wedding?” Jasim inquired looking bored.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Bruce started. Jasim clicked his tongue.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes you did, but I’ll forgive the lie for now,” Jasim said watching the water drop from his fingers.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Bruce slowly walked up to a bench watching the prince still playing with the water attentively. The white sheet covering his body was barely opaque. He could see the fairly tanned skin under it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It came to my attention that you were not all too partial to our betrothal,” Bruce started again. “I wanted to be sure you wouldn’t abandon me at the altar and ruin the truce your father and I have been working on.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jasim hummed pensively. He shook his wrist making his bracelets sing as he watched the drop of water moving the calm water.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“A truce,” Jasim said slowly turning to lie on his hips. “Truce implies war, beloved, were our countries at war, o dear king crowned in gold?” the prince asked looking at Bruce from under his eyelashes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“No, I misspoke. It is more of a…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Trade. It is a trade and the vows we will exchange the contract, our kiss my alpha’s and your signatures at the bottom of it. You will find yourself with an army and an omega to breed, and my alpha will finally reach the western countries he coveted and have an heir to your crown and his kingdom,” Jasim summed up. “Do you want my opinion on this trade, beloved?” he asked mocking Bruce.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It seems that I wouldn’t be able to stop you even if I wanted,” and Bruce shouldn’t have found that as attractive as he did.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You’re the loser of this trade. There is always one, and this time it’s you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“My heir will also be heir to his throne,” Bruce interjected.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Your heir will study here in Nanda Parbat like you did as your father did before you. And Ra’s will survive until then if it’s the last thing he does, and I assure you he will make your child his as if he had put his own seed in me.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Bruce didn’t answer. He knew Jasim was right but it was a risk he was willing to take after all.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“But you weren’t here about the wedding, right beloved?” Jasim kept going. “No, you were here to be sure my cunt is still closed and ready to bleed for you. You were worried Ra’s sold you a defective toy,” Jasim said sitting up. The sheet slowly falling revealing his toned body. “Don’t worry I’m still unused,” he snarled.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“That’s not what I came for,” Bruce said.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Sure it’s not. I know the people from Gotham, I was born and raised there until Talia found me. Omegas are your breeders and you would do anything to have one as long as it stays tight around your knots.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“They didn’t tell me you were from my kingdom,” Bruce’s surprised answer came.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I told you, you are the loser of this trade, you’re not even marrying a blood heir.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They stayed silent for a while, Jasim mindlessly kicking the water. He spared a glance at Bruce and when he saw the king was still watching him, Jasim looked away.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I did come to know more about your relationship with your guard,” Bruce started.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Of course you did,” Jasim sighed. “Nothing happened, and when I’ll marry you he will go back to where he came from and resume his work as a mercenary. He cares for me but I could never give back his affection.” Jasim took a deep breath. “I won’t promise eternal love, but I’ll care for you and your kingdom as if they were mine. You are a good man, you deserve a good queen. Talia vouched for you and I trust her.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I won’t ask for you to love me. I will however ask for your fidelity and heirs,” Jasim winced. Bruce stood up from the bench and stepped into the waters.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I know my duties, I’ll only ask you not to put shame on me in return,” the young prince said eyeing Bruce warily as he stood in front of him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Easily granted. You are a sight to behold Jasim, no mortal could come close to you,” Bruce answered placing both his hands against Jasim’s hips and pulling on them until the younger man wrapped his legs around Bruce’s waist. “I will not touch any other person if you warm my bed,” he said his breath crashing against Jason’s lips.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You are bold,” he only answered arms wrapped around the king.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You can’t place delicacies in front of me without expecting me to bite in their juicy flesh,” Bruce whispered only knowing Jasim’s eyes, the world around him all forgotten.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The pure scent of omega stole what was left of Bruce’s sanity, he brushed his lips against Jasim’s. The young man tasted like almond and honey that seemed sweeter than the baklava Bruce had had for breakfast. He felt the arms around his neck tightened around him and then slowly relax. Jasim answered the kiss slowly, expertly, Bruce tried not to imagine where he learned to bite someone's lips and roll it between his teeth. It did however make his pants slowly less comfortable. Jasim rolled his hips against Bruce’s as if he felt the king’s troublesome condition.</p><p class="p1">Bruce pressed the young man against the tiles of the pool, he felt more than he heard the small heated exhale escaping Jasim’s mouth. He wondered a brief second if Slade Wilson ever heard this sound and decided that he would make Jasim cry sounds he never did for anyone. Bruce rolled his hips back against Jasim and heard him hiss against his mouth. Bruce chuckled.</p><p class="p1">Nails dug in his robe, and then his skin, he let the young man do it, let him rub against him as fast and deep as he wanted. Bruce slipped his hand between them, dived under the sheet Jason brought with him when Bruce pulled him in the waters. He caressed his sides, ran his fingers against the young’s man sensitive stomach, making Jasim arch under the ministration. The young prince whined against him when Bruce ignored his impatient sex and caressed his thighs instead.</p><p class="p1">He pushed the boy up to sit over the edge of the pool, tore the fabric away from Jasim’s legs, and let it float over the pool water. Bruce pushed the two thin legs apart and settled between them. Jasim from his perch observed him with eyes hooded by desire. He grabbed the tiles on each side of him and licked his lips provocatively. Bruce licked his teeth, he ran them over the soft skin of Jasim’s thigh, kissed him behind his knee looking the boy in the eyes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Tease,” Jasim breathed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Eager,“ Bruce answered.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He licked all the way up until his face rested in front of Jasim’s groin, he buried his nose there and smelled the sweet intoxicating fragrance of aroused omega. He licked tentatively Jason's cocklet standing hard and erected. Jasim froze, his knuckles turning white under the strength of his gripe. His breath caught too when Bruce slowly opened his mouth around the small sex and took it in a warm wet kiss. Jasim threw his head back and moaned at the first hint of suction. Bruce chuckled around him sending vibrations all the way up the sensitive member.</p><p class="p1">The king kept going, lifting Jasim’s legs to rest them over his large shoulders, he felt the deliciously strong thighs pressing on each side of his face. Bruce let go of the small cock and blew on it with a wicked grin. Jasim bent forward and then backward trying to escape the relentless teasing, but he needed not to worry, Bruce was finished with the teasing he wanted his omega to come for him now.</p><p class="p1">As soon as his tongue found Jasim’s small swollen clit his hands went in Bruce’s hair and grabbed. Bruce’s tongue was provoking delicious waves of hot pleasure running through Jasim’s entire body. He let the king hollow his cheeks and suck on him, the pressure making him squirm. He felt the tongue slowly going down, slowly getting closer to his burning core, and the only thing he wished was for Bruce to go faster.</p><p class="p1">As Bruce’s tongue found new ways to make Jasim cry out loud, his thumb played with him locking his muscles with each little circular movement against his clit. Jasim begged for release, he prayed Bruce to hear him and push him over the edge of the building orgasm the king had been working, but suddenly Bruce stopped making Jason cry a little in despair.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ask for it Jasim, ask your alpha for it,” he said his lips brushing against Jasim’s thighs.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Jason,” he whispered. Bruce stopped. “You can call me Jason, the name my mother gave me,” he said breathlessly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ask for it, Jason,” Bruce smiled against him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jason obliged, with his soft needy voice he asked over and over again for Bruce to let him, for his alpha to keep going, to let him be good for his alpha. Bruce loved every second of it and was glad Jason couldn’t touch him because he would have finished far too soon to be anything but embarrassing.</p><p class="p1">Jason as he let pleasure take control of his body was the most stunning creature Bruce ever beheld. The son of a goddess for sure. The moonlight crashing against his skin, making his hair shine more than before, and his beautiful teary sapphire eyes carved themselves in Bruce’s memory. The young prince slumped against the border of the pool one arm over his eyes, from his standpoint Bruce could see the erratic rhythm of Jason’s chest, he smiled to himself.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I don’t need your love Jason,” he said caressing the young man’s leg. “But I’ll need your trust and honesty. You will be more than just a queen, you will rule by my side and control Gotham as much as I will,” Jason sat up and then went back to lying on his side to face Bruce, maneuvering his legs around the large body of the king.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Your people will see me as a foreigner and they will never trust me. The alphas you surround yourself with will constantly doubt me only for being an omega,” he said looking seriously at the king in front of him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You will be listened to, you will be loved, you will be my omega,” Bruce took Jason’s face in one of his hands. “And more than anything you will be Jasim Al Ghul Prince of Nanda Parbat, you will be their queen. I want us to make history, Jason, to change the world as we know it, and to so I need the strongest omega of this world. I only need and want you, Jason,” Bruce whispered against Jason’s lips. “Only you,” he said one more time.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Remember every word you said to me tonight, my king, for I will do as you said and even more,” he sealed his promise with a kiss.</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>